


浮萍

by Gravi



Category: table tennis rps, 中国乒乓球队
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravi/pseuds/Gravi
Summary: 身如浮萍，命若飘絮。





	浮萍

**Author's Note:**

> 坑。硬盘文。不晓得会不会写完。

浮萍

 

1.

晚上回宾馆的时候，马龙接到了张继科的电话。

他看了下时间，快十一点了。时差五小时，马龙估摸着他是算着时间打的。

他摁了接通键。

“龙。”张继科的声音从听筒里传来。

“回宾馆了？”张继科问道。

马龙手里忙活，干脆开了公放，宾馆墙壁吸音效果很好，也不怕会被听到。

“嗯。”

“大蟒跟你一个房吗？”

“没，都是独间。三个人，不好住双人的。”

“今晚打得挺好的。”

“嗯。”

“反手，也挺好的。”

“嗯，”马龙应道。“你那边也不早了，有什么话，我回来再说吧。”

电话另一头是一小段安静，马龙一边脱下外衣一边准备往浴室里走。

“龙，我打算年底退役。”

空调冷气扑在赤裸的皮肤上，一阵起栗。

“我以为这事儿我们已经说过了。”

“是，这不计划赶不上变化吗？”

“什么变化？”

兀自沉默。

马龙沉不住气，接着问，“你想过退役后——”他硬生生吞下去一个“我”字，“怎么办吗？”

“开个工作室？躺在功名簿上睡大觉？”

“然后呢？”马龙追问，封死了彼此最后的退路。

张继科没有回话，电话里只剩下跨洋而来的白色背景噪音。

末了，张继科说。

“我过段时间可能要去趟香港，商量工作室的事儿。”

张继科没有得到回答，另一端只有“哗哗”水声，他挂断电话，浴室外充塞了“嘟嘟嘟”的声响。

 

2.

马龙出来的早，五岁开始打球，十一岁离家，从他记事起，似乎就是伴着手中的小白球一起摸爬滚打。

离开家之后，马龙跟家里人的联系骤然减少。父母工作忙，大几个小时的车程，有时周末来一趟，有时干脆不来。那时候也没个手机，体校里也就只有办公室有座机，马龙路过教练办公室门口的时候，会朝里面望几眼，座机就放在桌上，然而他到底还是没敢进去过。

 

刚开始的半年最难。跟家里人在一起的时候没觉着，离了家才知道惦记。每到周五马龙就神魂不定，心飘，球也飘。然后教练就跟父母说，这孩子一到要周末心就野了，怎么说也不听。马龙父母唯诺应着，没多说话。教练一看这一拳打在棉花上，做家长的也没个表态，就干脆话放开了说。

“吃不了这个苦，就干脆别打了，带回家。”

隔音效果很差，声音从门缝里传来，马龙听得清，周围的其他孩子也听得清。

父母在门内低着头替他挨训，马龙躲在门外梗着脖子听背后传来的嗤笑。

这事儿之后马龙父母周末就再没来过，马龙也就干脆死了这个心。再往后打办公室门口走时，他目不斜视，头也不回。

 

3.

01年的时候，马龙挑苗子选到了北京。

过完春节就上京。

当时家里也没个集中供暖，到了冬天就生个火盆子，一盆炭火，盆沿都烧得漆黑，毕毕剥剥地响。因为怕一氧化碳中毒，窗户不敢关死，从来留道缝儿，屋里半是暖的半是凉的。马龙睡在床上，被子裹了三层还是热乎不起来。

夜半炭烧干净了，屋外的朔风“忽喇喇”直往里边灌。马龙从被窝里冻醒，睁着眼躺完下半夜。

春节一过完，马龙就走。包里大包小包塞着衣服球拍，还有一个拿塑料盖封着的搪瓷罐，里边装着切成细条的肉脯。马龙人太小了，又赶上春运第一波返城潮，买不到坐票。父母拿了根铁链子把行李系在马龙手腕上。他屁股底下垫一张报纸，在过道上坐了一宿，第二天清晨到的北京。

队里派人来接他，方向感不好的马龙拖着快比自己高的行李在偌大的北京站里迷了路。人潮中兜兜转转好容易摸到出站口，手腕已经被铁链子磨出了一圈淤青。隔着棉衣看不到，第二天上台练球的时候才看到，暗红色的血道子。马龙皮肤白，隔老远就能看得见，特打眼。

也不知怎么的，瘀伤老不消，马龙就戴了个护腕，框在手上，眼不见为净。

 

4.

马龙刚来北京队的那一年过得很苦。

他当时算是在辽宁体校待不下去了，关教练赌石一般把宝压他身上，把他带了出来。马龙觉得当时父母签字的时候，就跟签卖身契一样，密密麻麻的小字看了下去，满眼只剩下“生死由命 富贵在天”。

马龙那时年纪算队里最小，球也薄。他本来就性子闷，论资排辈，更加说不上话了。晚上训练完，就一个人寒天冻地里，开着龙头就着冷水洗衣服。洗了一盆又一盆，刚开始还觉得冷，寒意顺着指尖往上蹿，等到整只胳膊都冻木了的时候，也不冷了。好歹是宿舍里有供暖，回去暖和起来就是。

洗完衣服，马龙抱着盆儿往屋里走。走廊里廊灯坏了，时明时灭，心里也跟着一揪一揪。马龙强作镇静，好容易捱到门口，廊灯终于“刺”一声全灭了。马龙抱紧了怀里的盆，把门敲得碰碰直响，屋里“嘻嘻哈哈”人声笑成一片，就是没人来开门。

那时候马龙毕竟还是太小，不懂得离乡背井，人如飞絮，命若浮萍，盈虚福祸，当是自知，岂容他人嘘寒问暖。他哭得越狠，门内的笑声就越凶。笑得越凶，他又哭得越狠。

是夜张雷来查寝，看马龙抱着胳膊蹲在寝室门口，问他话也不答，心理登时清楚个八九分。然而他也不好多说什么，队里大的欺负小的，也不是一两天的事了。谁还不是这样日日熬过来的？当着马龙面将寝室里几个大他数岁的孩子教训一通，他也知道，管得了初一，管不了十五。一根腰杆，全靠一手球撑。人各有命，打不出来，活该一辈子受气。

第二天马龙上台，穿着长袖毛衣，眼皮浮肿，张雷知道他铁定哭了一宿，也不多说，耐着心一个一个喂球，马龙就一板一板地回。日出打到日落，三堂下来，所有人都累到横七竖八，一心只想快点回去洗澡睡觉，马龙留下来收拾球。没人对练，人走光了他也不挪窝，守着最里面那号台子练发球，练完一筐又加一筐。张雷看着场馆里白炽灯一直亮着，看着秒针走了换分针，分针走了换时针，感觉好像夜长得没个尽头。

 

5.

02年的时候，马龙时来运转，在山东集训的时候发挥出色，大循环打进20多名，进了二队。张雷很高兴，说回北京后带马龙下馆子，打打牙祭，问他爱吃什么。马龙支吾着不好意思开口，张雷跟他磨叽半天，他才说，想吃枫叶肉脯了。张雷笑着说，你这让我上哪儿去讨啊？回鞍山找你妈要去吗？马龙低着头，声音跟蚊子嗡一样。

“我去也行啊。”

去二队前，张雷给马龙放了两天假回老家，也算是给家里人报个喜。

马龙快去快回，除开两件换洗衣物啥都没带。出站时，一个不注意，钱被人偷了去。马龙家离车站又远，急得团团转。偏巧被在辽宁省队时带过自己的教练看见了，给马龙领回家。

马龙站在楼道里撅门铃，父亲跑来开门，见是他，又惊又喜，连忙嘱咐里屋烧菜的马龙妈妈多加两个菜。

马龙换了鞋，放稳了行李坐在客厅跟父亲聊天，聊着聊着就没话说了。家里没人懂球，听到进了二队固然高兴，可个中甘苦又有谁人知晓。

母亲端了多加的菜出来，热气腾腾弥散开。马龙攥紧了膝盖头，正襟危坐，做了家里的新客。

回来的时候马龙带了一罐子肉脯，撒了芝麻，蜂蜜呛入味，咸中带甜，十天半月也坏不了。分给队友后，自己还剩小半罐，他估摸着馋的时候吃一条，还能撑好久。

万万没想到的是，马龙遇上了张继科。

 

6.

马龙斜觑着眼看着面前这个一字眉，桃花眼，叼着自己肉脯的男孩，一个劲纳闷，怎么会有人这么爱吃甜。蜂蜜腌的肉脯他一口气吃去余下的一半，连口水也不喝，不嫌甜到齁。

吃人嘴软，拿人手软。张继科跟马龙住一个寝，他瞟了眼马龙摊在床上的脏衣服，一抹嘴。

“你的脏衣服我包了。”

马龙怔怔地看着张继科把自己汗湿的T恤拾掇到盆里，哼着不着调的小曲儿走了出去，心里像渍了蜜。

 

7.

马龙现在依旧记得第一次跟张继科打对台时的模样。

那时候的张继科，球比他厚，性子直，脾气硬，突兀的像朵带刺的野玫瑰，又艳又烈。张继科打球跟做人一样，带着股势不可当的戾气，大几十号队员，大他好几岁的也有，就只有张继科敢跟教练硬碰硬，是个不怕天高地厚的小刺头。教练对他又爱又恨，点名批评的是他，罚跑加练的是他，打心眼里喜欢的也是他。马龙抱着盆子，弯着腰，一个个捡球，看着教练嗔中带笑地揉着张继科脑袋说。

“今天打得不错。”

马龙低下头，猜想张继科发梢的触感。

那天是他俩第一次交手，张继科打球又凶又狠，马龙一上台气势上就矮了半截，零封，输得很难看。

张继科耷拉着眼，接着收拾东西，也没见有个反应。完事了他走到马龙身边，也拿了个盆子跟着一块儿捡。马龙心里正窝着莫名气，憋着无名火，张继科往他跟前凑，他也爱理不理。张继科倒是也不急，就埋着头跟他一起捡。

闷罐子碰上闷葫芦，两个人都各怀心事赌气一般，明明都心里不舒坦，却还要搁在鼻子眼跟前互相膈应着。

满场球捡光了，单剩一个，马龙要去捡，张继科也伸手。马龙捡球，他捉手，捉住了就不放。马龙手里攥着球，声音打鼻腔里出。

“放手。”

张继科挑着眉毛一脸横。

“不。”

“放不放？”马龙摔了一把胳膊，张继科还是握得死死的。

“你还生气，我就不放。”

马龙气极反笑。秀才遇上兵，有理说不清。张继科蛮横还不讲理了。

“我气就气，碍着你什么了？”

“我不爱看你生气。”

马龙腹诽，不爱看我气你就输给我呗。但转念一想，要是这样赢，自己也不痛快。

“我没生你气，”马龙松了口，“我气我自己。”

张继科还拧着不撒手。

马龙彻底软下来。

“好了，我不气了。手都被你捏疼了。”

张继科立时手上一松，马龙抽回胳膊，看着手背上的红印子，倒有点不舍对方湿漉漉的掌心。

“以后咱俩不论谁输了球，都不许生气。”张继科说。

“行。”马龙回答。

童言无忌，信口开河。

 

 

8.

张继科是从什么时候发觉马龙怕黑的，他自己也说不好，印象里马龙总是回寝室就洗漱，完了倒头就睡。张继科有次还打趣他“睡个觉和赶着去投胎一样”。

直到约莫是有天夜里雷暴，半夜三更的突然一个惊雷劈下来，睡着囫囵觉的张继科都被炸醒了，翻个身正打算接着睡，听到雨里夹着哭腔。压着声音，一抽一抽的。

张继科心中一惊翻下床，“啪”一声打开灯发现马龙裹在被子里，脸上挂泪。

张继科爬到马龙床上，问道，“怎么了？”

马龙只是哭，不肯说话。

幸好张继科早就知道如何对付马龙这种别扭脾气了。他干脆一屁股坐马龙床沿，双臂抱胸。

“不说也罢，咱们就这么干耗着，大不了一晚上都别睡了。”

这一下马龙急了，他嗫嚅着，吞吞吐吐半晌。

“我……怕黑。”

张继科笑了，“你怕黑你直说啊，谁没个犯怵的。”他走下床，打开电视机，正直播德甲。然后他俩果真一晚没睡抱着枕头看了一通宵。

第二天清早教练来砸门，两人才一个激灵滚下床，也不管脸没洗牙没刷，抄起衣服就往外跑。张继科肿着眼，三层眼皮变两层，马龙内双都快爆出来了，两人跟在晨练队伍最后面加罚二十圈。

往后，他俩再没敢熬夜看过球，不过电视就整晚整晚开着，荧光屏在房间里，明明暗暗，像温柔的心跳。

 

 

9.

队里每周会安排一次文化课。要求不高，内容也不多，进度慢吞吞。

张继科拉马龙坐在靠窗后排，一前一后。马龙在前面挺直脊梁做笔记，张继科缩着脑袋躲在他背后睡觉。

午后的太阳懒洋洋洒在课桌上，暖烘烘的，熏得人直打呵欠。

一节课四十五分钟，却有一个年岁那么长。那个时候日子过得慢，像旧棉被里翻出来的棉絮，摊开了在冬日暖阳底下曝晒。握惯球拍的手，拿起笔来有股奇妙的生疏感。

张继科也不听课，老师在讲台上唾沫横飞，他就转着笔盯着马龙后脑勺发呆。那时马龙留着一个娃娃头，头发长长的一展齐。无聊到极点了，他就拿笔尾在马龙后背写字。马龙不怕痒，大多数时候也就由着他闹。

张继科有时好好写，写两人的尊姓大名，写乒乓球，写教练的名字和外号，有时候胡来，乱画一通。

有次马龙问张继科，你每回上课都在我背上瞎写些啥啊，鬼画符一样？

张继科神秘一笑，你猜啊，猜对了我就告诉你。

马龙一扭头，切，谁稀罕。

都是十几岁的少年，来不及扬灰挫骨，也没有一往而深，谁也料不到往后数十年的纠缠与瓜葛，马龙背上，张继科笔下，横竖撇捺里，都是少年心事。

 

10.

03年的时候，二队第一次大循环升降级的比赛，马龙超水平发挥，打到了第二名，跟张继科一起双双入选国家一队，要去厦门集训。

比赛完后，马龙给家中去了个电话。其实接通后也没什么好说的，例行公事一样通报完祝贺完一声，听筒两端都是单调的呼吸。马龙想说，自己还没去过厦门，不知道那里天气会怎样，风景又如何。可是话到嘴边，又觉得无趣。比沉默更令人煎熬的，是没话找话说，父母尴尬，自己更显生疏。所以马龙就挂了电话，残忍地把“嘟嘟”声留给对方。

马龙埋头收拾行李，他看着这间自己住了一年的房间，日头里堆满了瓶瓶罐罐零零碎碎，好似塞得满满当当，实际上收拾收拾，连个行李箱都装不满。

他看着空荡荡的抽屉衣柜，擦得干干净净的书桌窗台，突然觉得自己不能再这么过下去，日子过了跟没过似的，涟漪不起，波澜不惊，寡淡如同自来水。

没人替他记，马龙就自己为自己藏着掖着。他开始写日记，收集东西，松鼠一般把点点滴滴埋进土里，然后来年开春忘了刨出来，任它们恣肆生根发芽，兀自成林。

他以这种方式留住自己，可是时间还是飞快地往前跑。

 

11.

同年9月份，马龙跟张继科一起参加新西兰的公开赛。

那是马龙第一次坐国际航班。

十个多小时下来，小腿都肿了。等到酒店，都是夜里十二点多了。马龙不好意再去麻烦队医，也不知道怎么处理才好。

张继科拖着箱子跟进来，看到马龙愁眉苦脸地盯着自己大了一圈的小腿，“啧”了一声。

“笨啊你，都不知道起来走动一下。”

马龙一脸委屈，“又没人告诉我。”

张继科蹲下身，捏了一把马龙鼓囊囊的腿肚子，“爹妈没教啊？”

马龙撇撇嘴，“没。”

张继科叹了口气，走到浴室里放好一缸子热水，喊马龙过来泡脚，他自己也脱下鞋袜，一齐坐在浴缸沿上有一搭没一搭聊天。

马龙拿脚划拉水，看着水面波纹鳞鳞，突然贼心乍起，猛一抬腿，溅了张继科一脸的水花。

张继科扒开一脸洗脚水，扫腿就是一下，马龙避闪不及栽到水里。浑身湿透，他干脆破罐子破摔抓住张继科脚踝往下扯。张继科“刺溜”一声滑到池底。

两个人在小小的浴缸里大战三百回合，水由热转凉，泼得到处都是。

白瓷的缸底沾水就滑，马龙一个重心不稳扑到张继科身上，一同摔在浴缸里，浸了个透心凉。

张继科在底下当肉垫，两个人的重量全压他身上。他龇牙咧嘴捂着屁股,眉眼不忘带笑。马龙支起上半身，看向张继科，连睫毛根上都挂着水，浴霸灯下浑身像镀了金壳一样。马龙被蛊惑了，他凑上前，劫走了张继科嘴唇上的水珠。

然后他摸到张继科颈后的碎发，比想象中要柔软。

 

12.

公开赛半决赛张继科4:0横扫马龙。

马龙窝在房里一个人生闷气，咬着宾馆的铅笔，一笔一画写比赛心得。

嘴是亲了，该置的气还是一趟都不能少。

 

13.

苏州全锦赛结束后，马龙回队里训练。二十号那天是他十六岁生日，王皓说这是马龙来一队之后第一个生日，要庆祝。

陈玘埋汰他，“皓子你少拿龙仔当挡箭牌，还不是你自己想吃鸡脆骨了。”

话罢他转向马龙，问道，“今晚咱摸出去，我知道附近有家烤串店，给你过生日。”

马龙摸摸鼻梁看张继科，对方显得比自己更积极。

“撸串？好啊，寿星不来咱也不好开荤。”

于是那晚马龙鬼使神差地跟着一伙人扒院墙溜号去了。

王皓陈玘走在前，马龙和张继科跟在后。马龙说，这要是被抓到了肯定得罚的。

张继科说，怕什么，天塌下来，还有玘哥和皓哥顶着。

马龙说，那不一样。他俩球多硬朗啊，跟咱不同。

结果张继科就冷不丁趴到他背上来了，“那也没事儿，要罚咱俩一起扛。”

马龙嘴上没表示，心中一怔，风穿竹林，雨打芭蕉，心旌摇曳。

 

14.

张继科食言了。

他俩没能一起扛。

年底，张继科下罚省队，走的时候跟谁都没说一声。

马龙回来时已经人去楼空。

宿舍里清净一半。马龙翻箱倒柜想找到张继科留下的只言片语，可是什么都没有，张继科临行前清得干干净净，他就这样把自己从马龙的生命里蒸发了，连根头发丝都没落下。

马龙从床底拖出行李箱，把手办漫画摆满了桌椅板凳，可就是怎么也堵不上张继科抽干了的那块真空。

他倒在床上，闭着眼，没有泪也没有痛，只觉着失了重心，身体轻飘飘的风一吹就会跑，想留留不住。

16.

张继科走后大概有半年的时间，马龙走马灯一样的换室友，照理说队里谁跟谁一个寝，本来都不算个事儿。可是马龙同张继科住惯了之后，养了好些个小毛病，看着不打紧，却磨人得要命，最受折腾的就是马龙他自己。就算他嘴上不说，可身体的状态却反映得一清二楚。

刘国梁当时看着马龙每日蔫蔫的，心里着急上火，可是又没办法，总不能再把张继科拉回来。

这时候陈玘主动请缨说，要不我跟小龙人一个寝吧。他当然没敢在刘国梁面前管马龙叫小龙人，平日里也很少直接叫他小龙人，总是“龙仔龙仔”的喊。陈玘心思埋得深，小龙人是他的宝匣子，旁人不得见。

刘国梁嘱咐陈玘要好好别别马龙这一身的小毛病，陈玘嘴上应着，腹内却是别样心绪。马龙的习惯他早就一清二楚，但他一点儿也不准备替刘国梁给马龙修枝剪叶。马龙平日里已经够听话了，又闷又乖，再给他咔嚓咔嚓把小脾气削干净就没个人气儿了。陈玘偏要惯着马龙，惯到最后旁人都受不住，马龙只能赖着他才好。

拎个箱子，陈玘就搬了进来，跟马龙不同，他来去自如从没有什么磕磕绊绊的牵挂。

马龙那个时候正好刚开始给张继科写信。有时候训练回来连澡都没洗，就坐到书桌旁边，一身汗干在T恤上。陈玘见了，调笑一句，谈恋爱了？

马龙涨红了脸，憋了半天，就俩字，家信。

陈玘笑了，你少糊弄我，你每次连电话都不愿跟爹妈打一个还写信，说吧，啥时候谈的。

马龙脸更红了,耳廓都染上了双颊的颜色。

“不是女朋友。”

陈玘凑近扫了一眼，马龙想拦又不大好意思，还是给他看到了题头。

陈玘咧嘴一笑，敢情是张继科啊，你早跟我说啊，写了这么多也没见你寄出去，是不知道地址吧，我替你问去。

马龙慌了神，连忙道，不用了不用了，我不打算寄给他。

陈玘心头一动，追了一句。

“不寄也行，到时候再见他，一起给。”

马龙听了没回答，只是收拾好东西，闷头钻进浴室。

话虽这么说，可两人都心知肚明。国家队本来难进，退了再进，难上加难。明知道不可能，还要紧抓着不放手。马龙清楚自己死不放手的样子该有多狼狈，多难堪，然而人很多时候，不过是活个念想，张继科就是马龙的念想，是他眼前的光，脚下的路，头顶上高悬的剑。就算失去一切，也不能弄丢了这个念想。

17.

陈玘刚搬进来的那段时间马龙话很少，他也不在意，知道马龙认生。陈玘大马龙五岁，之间隔了一届奥运，运动员的职业生涯都很短，他们把人生分割成一个个四年，四年一轮回，一千多个日夜里他们能走完常人的一个甲子。所以陈玘待马龙就像自家小孩一般，隔着代，怎么看怎么讨喜。

马龙自打跟陈玘住后，果真是毛病见长不见消。

寝室里暖气开得足，煎人，马龙年纪轻，火气旺，热得受不了，嚷着要开窗。

陈玘二话没说跟自己多加了床被褥。

马龙爱睡觉还偏巧浅眠。有时候队内搞小比赛，赛得好还成，赛不好，他能抱着这事死磕一晚上。床头灯幽幽亮着，马龙就裹在被窝里辗转反侧，织物的声音窸窸窣窣地响，像给心底上痒痒挠。陈玘入睡其实不轻易，马龙在另一床上全是动静，他也没法睡，干脆就陪他一起煎熬。

陈玘有次问马龙，“睡了吗？”

然后马龙那边就立时没声响了。但是陈玘知道他没睡，他也睡不着。他此时的心里装着彼时的球，脑袋搁在枕头上，转得飞快，锅炉一般烧得滚烫。

此后陈玘就再没在夜里马龙折腾的时候出过声，他清楚马龙的倔脾气，非要刨根问底，打破沙锅，如果不是他自己想开，别人领着他是走不出来的。因而他就任由马龙躺在床上假寐，一个劲儿瞎扑腾，在被窝打的牢房里做困兽之斗。

一间房，两张床，心事各自揣，整夜了无眠。

18.

开始打乒超后，知道马龙的人多了起来。虽然不是球队大当家的，也常常有球迷找马龙要签名。马龙知道自己叫不上名，排不上号，是跟着大哥们一起沾光，但是每次也签得认认真真。后来不知道怎么回事儿，陈玘注意到了。有次他找来问马龙，你给我签个名。

马龙一脸莫名其妙，倒也规规矩矩地在纸上写下了“马龙”二字。

结果陈玘一看就笑炸了，拍着马龙的肩膀说，天底下哪有你这样给人签名的，跟小学生写字一样。得亏你名字笔画少，要换大力，还不累死。

马龙笔一横，那该怎么签。

陈玘说，得得得，我带你去设计个签名。

那会儿不比现在，上电脑随便找个网站都能给你设计。那会儿这事儿还不能让机器给代劳。

陈玘领着马龙专门去设计签名。

陈玘把马龙带到一路边摊上。

陈玘对着人家说，师傅您给他设计一签名吧，他叫马龙，车水马龙的马龙。

马龙瞪大眼睛小声问，玘哥，咱有必要大老远跑这里来吗？

陈玘说，你不懂，队里好多人都是这师傅给设计的，这叫传承。

陈玘接着说，师傅您给多写几个，他好挑。

马龙挑花了眼。

他盯着面前一字排开的签名犯了难，觉得每个都好。

马龙知道这是自己一个坏毛病，什么都想要，什么都舍不得放手，最后什么都得不到。

他几相纠结之下选了一个最素的，一笔勾完。回程的路上，马龙坐在公交上，兜里揣着签名，忽而问陈玘。

“玘哥，我是不是太贪心了。”

陈玘扭过头，“没那回事儿。”

马龙手里摩挲着签名，“我其实哪个签名都想要来着。”

陈玘侧脸铺着窗外的霓虹，定定地说。

“那就都给你。”

 

19.

 

签名的事儿回来后，马龙的话逐渐多了起来。那会儿，马龙还没陈玘高，跟在他身后一口一个“玘哥”的喊，像个小尾巴。

 

这份亲密陈玘一开始很受用，但他慢慢发觉，他们俩的关系，好像也就止步于此了。抽屉里的信越垒越高，陈玘被卡在透明天花板下进退不得。

 

马龙把自己包得太严，太紧。他是一面单向玻璃，外面看着风生水起，殊不知上面映照的，不过是他人的喜怒哀乐，没人知晓背后人的波澜几许。

 

陈玘明白自个儿也被马龙关在这面单向玻璃外头，但他比别人强得一寸的，是他知道这玻璃上的活色生香都是虚的，自己是个槛外人，而马龙在他一个人的城池里兵荒马乱，在一场场胜负输赢里尽人事，以期天命会好一点。

 

05年马龙比赛很多，他拖着拉杆箱在一个又一个月台与登机口前奔走。有次他落了单，一个人提着行李，看眼前车水马龙，人潮汹涌，想起几年前文化课上老师讲的“行行重行行”。他好像懂，又好像不太懂。马龙钳紧了手中的拖杆，觉得自己似乎把根扎在行李箱上，不是他拖着箱子走，而是箱子拽着他向前，两边的光景转眼就被吞噬在身后，所以他只能朝前跑，不敢向后看，不然连他自己也会被来时的路所淹没。

 

陈玘打电话要来车站接他，马龙拒绝了。

 

“玘哥，就不用麻烦了，我都多大的人了。”

 

马龙相属走马，陈玘命里不够重，是驿站不是归途，拴不住他的流离转徙。

20.

全锦赛的时候，张继科将孔令辉挑落马下，挺进八强，拿到了重返国家队入场券。

知道消息的时候，马龙正在练球，心中一惊，手上力道一失，一板球打飞了。

小白球长了翅膀，越飞越高，像马龙心中脱了缰的雀跃，恨不得要把训练馆的天花板掀开。

张继科要回来了。

马龙告诉自己。

21.

有人说张继科是带着一身杀气回来的。

有人说张继科这次不过是来做陪练的。

有人说……

两年后的马龙已经学会捂着耳朵不管他人春秋，他只是想，梦里都不敢奢望的事情，竟真的实现了。是否真的举头三尺有神明，听到了他日日夜夜的心心念念。

他从进到二队开始就有写日记的习惯，小本子上一丝不苟的全是训练比赛心得，日复一日，流水一般。

2006年，立冬，马龙只写了一句话。

张继科回来了。

张继科回来了，和06年的冬天一起，带着霜雪肃杀的气息，赶赴一场心照不宣的誓约。

马龙站在球台的另一端看张继科，感觉耳畔寂寥已久的风铃声又回响起来。

他开口。

“继科。”

然后他听得自己的声音崩析在大段大段的空白之间。

22.

马龙不再写信。

抽屉里塞不下，他就把小山包一样的信堆到最顶上的柜子里。

眼不见，心不乱。

23.

有人说，张继科变了。

有人说，张继科现在只认球不认人了。

有人说顺着指缝钻进耳朵，撼动骨膜，逼着马龙把脑袋从沙堆里抽出来。

24.

他终于回来了。

张继科握了握手里的拍子，心想自己到底还是做到了。

魂牵梦萦两年的地方，一样明晃晃的白炽灯，一样吱吱作响的塑胶地板。

两年前他一声不吭的走，两年后他招呼不打的回。

面前的每一个人他都认识，而面前的额每一个人都对他这两年的际遇一无所知。只有张继科自己晓得，他算是死过一遭的人了。他在最应该涨球的时候离开了塔顶，然后再踩着自己的尸体爬了回来。身家性命都被倾覆过的人，地狱归来，不是游魂，就是厉鬼。

张继科不知道自己属于哪一种，他只觉着手中拍子有千钧重，让人直往下坠。如果不想被拖入深渊，就只能拼死挣扎向上。

他早就杀红了眼，身边倒下去的，都是没有名字的无头尸。没人可以托福身后，他一人，茕茕孑立，站在那些不入青史的战役的中心，看血流成河，听哀鸿遍野，一时间分不出掌纹里淌下的是谁的汗与泪。

张继科必须不再理会站在对面的人会是谁，佛挡杀佛，神挡杀神。如若不将他人的失意与苦痛酿成自己的甘美，他又怎能不顾一切再次相遇。

张继科挥拍，杀了马龙一个措手不及。

25.

两年之间世事变了许多。

当年的“小孔令辉”不再，整整半年，张继科都不过一队里的陪练地位，随时有可能滑到二队。

两年之后，马龙进入主力层，成了第二梯队的新核心。每天训练完了做按摩，张继科排着队等，马龙拎着包直接朝里走。

 

张继科夜里偶尔失眠，躺在床上，双手压在后脑勺，盯着黑漆漆的天花板不眨眼地一个劲儿瞧。他想起自己刚进队里那会儿的日子走路跟跳高似的，想起自己当时愣头愣脑夸下的海口，想到耽误的时光和葬送的机会，最后想到08年的奥运会，眼睛都睁酸了，也想不出个所以然。他重重打了个呵欠，不知不觉涌出泪。

 

近年三十的时候，队里搞聚餐。男队女队在一起，大几十号人，坐满了一个大厅。张继科和马龙之间隔着三个人，可不知为何觉着像是隔了整一个汹涌喧嚣的人世。

张继科斜觑着眼看马龙，感觉他们似乎从一开始就各自选错了起点，跑得越使劲，离得越远。

席间张继科一直很沉默。他身份尴尬，说祝贺他重新归队不合适，说明年好好打又像是叮咛而非祝愿，不过恰逢张继科那几日感冒，打了头孢，也不能喝酒，如此一来倒是少了一身酒气。马龙早就离席，被人拉去挨个敬酒。

张继科闷头吃菜，也不敢伸长了筷子，转盘不动，他就逮着面前的番茄炒蛋吃了个痛快。

突然肩头一沉，张继科抬眼，一个老资格的队员正站面前，看神色已有三分醉意，举着一瓶茅台，嚷嚷着要给张继科祝酒。

旁边人劝道，他也不听，也不知是借酒发疯还是怎么的，说今天这酒必须喝，不喝就是不给他这个老队员面子。

张继科进退两难，端着杯子正准备喝，马龙不知打哪儿冒出来，伸胳膊一拦。

“哥，继科今天打了针，喝不得酒，我替他喝了。”

伸手不打笑脸人，马龙笑眯眯，老队员咂咂嘴。

“也行。不过替人挡酒要自罚一杯。”

“行。”

马龙端起桌上喝果汁的杯子，连灌两杯，眉头都没皱一下。

对方看见马龙痛快敞亮，也不好多做纠缠，悻悻而去。

喝完酒，马龙脸色煞白地落了座。他那会儿其实酒量也不行，刚刚敬酒的时候喝啤的，现在又是四两白的，酒喝杂了就容易上头。马龙晕晕乎乎坐在座位上，也不闹，脸色看着是清醒，可逢人乐呵呵傻笑。

饭吃到这个地步论是琼浆玉液还是钟鼎玉馔都食而无味了。张继科再也坐不住，之后不去唱歌也不去耍了。他跟教练领导吱了一声就起身扶马龙回宿舍。

他走到马龙跟前，说，我送你回去吧。

马龙之前一直对着眼前那盘松鼠桂鱼发呆，听到张继科的声音，忽而转过脸，愣愣地看了他两秒，然后开悟似的喊道。

“继科。”

马龙咧着嘴，尾音捎着儿化音，脸像绽开骨朵儿的花苞，好像遇见张继科真的是特别令人开心的一件事。

张继科扶马龙起来。马龙此刻已经站不稳了，起身就往四下里倒。张继科赶忙欠身搀住他，两人一拖一拽地朝外边走。

出门前，张继科特意给马龙羽绒服拉好拉链。马龙喝多了酒，这会儿正发热，要是待会儿一出去冷风一吹，铁定得打寒颤。

马龙脚下是软的，干脆就一股脑把自己砸到张继科身上，张继科一手要给他上拉链，另一手还得搀住他，慌得手忙脚乱，马龙还是小秤砣一样往下直溜。

最后实在没办法，张继科旱地拔葱一般抱起马龙，扛在肩上招手打车。

马龙被架着，突然咯咯笑了起来。

张继科累得一脑门汗，还是空出嘴巴问了一句。

“有啥可乐的？”

马龙得意地摇头晃脑，“举高高。”

张继科扛着一大活人本来气沉丹田憋着在，马龙这一句话他一秒破功，只得把马龙从肩上顺下来。

夜里头风大，穿了羽绒马龙还是一个劲儿地往张继科怀里钻。张继科没办法，伸手环在马龙腰上，紧紧箍住，生怕怀里的人一个不小心溜走了。

的士来了，张继科让马龙躺后座，自己坐到前面给师傅指路。

等到下车的时候，马龙已经在后座睡得黑甜了。

张继科从马龙荷包里摸出了寝室钥匙，看了一眼室内，把他放在了靠小夜灯的那张床上。

接着张继科发了个勤快，把马龙一身沾酒气的衣服给扒拉下来换干净的。动手解裤子的时候他还是犹豫了半秒。但是马龙酒气实在太逼人，张继科横下心卸了他的外裤换了新的。

临到要走了，马龙忽然皱着眉闭着眼难受地直哼哼。张继科凑近听。

马龙口齿不利索地嘟嚷着，头疼。

张继科只好又翻箱倒柜地给马龙找阿司匹林。张继科记得马龙一直习惯备着这些常用药。左右都找不到，张继科抬手打开顶上的柜子。呼啦啦一大摞信沿着柜门掉下来，把张继科给砸懵了。

他蹲下身收拾信件，却被散落一地的信封摄住了视线。白底黑字，一封封，上面全是别别扭扭四个字，像极了字的主人的拧巴个性。

张继科 收

张继科发誓要埋葬的那两年，杀了他一个漂亮的回马枪。

张继科跌坐在地。他只觉得信一封接着一封层层密密坠得人透不过气来，心事如针脚，一针压一针，嵌在胸口。

信都没封口，可张继科不敢看，怕看去了马龙那些水墨心思和九曲回肠。

张继科没找到药。

张继科落荒而逃。

tbc？


End file.
